


Theatre: The Doll

by watanuki_sama



Series: Theatre Quartet [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Japanese naming conventions, Symbolism, Weird tense changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Theatre, the Doll is the worst enemy. While the Marionette entertains on the stage, the Doll can entertain anywhere it is brought. This can enrage the Puppeteer…for the Doll takes his Audience away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre: The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08/23/2005 on ff.net under the penname 'EFAW'.

_The curtain lifts…_

_In the Theatre, there is always a stage. The Doll watches, always watches. None can tell what is going on behind a porcelain face and glass eyes, but the Doll watches the Marionette dance, and fears the Puppeteer who can take it away, and loves the Audience, who takes it home and cares for it. The Doll watches the battle break out between the Marionette and the Puppeteer, knowing that, truly, the Marionette has no chance._

_The first Doll was a puppet that had broken its strings. Someone stole the broken puppet, cut the ends of the strings off, and gave it to his or her children. Now, the Doll takes the Audience, and it knows the Puppeteer will hate it, but will do nothing. It can do nothing._

_After all, it is just a Doll._

_But what once had been a full Theatre is now empty, due to the fact that a Doll can become a puppet for the Audience. And nothing enrages the Puppeteer more than having what once was his taken away. So the Puppeteer becomes angry, and manipulates the Marionette even harder, forcing the Marionette to slowly start to break._

_All because of a Doll._

_The Doll has more power than suspected. It can hold the attention of the Audience without a stage, and it can break the Marionette until there is nothing more than a shell, and it can make the Puppeteer hate. Because, once upon a time, the Doll remembered a time when it was harder, a time when there was nothing going for it._

_So it lives now, unknowingly manipulating more than the Puppeteer._

_The stage is called Life._

_This is the Doll._

_Let the show begin._

**XXXX**

Niwa Daisuke knew that he had a lot of things that many other people didn't. Some of them were good. Like, for instance, his loving family, a warm home, loyal friends, a pretty girlfriend, a best friend who he could confide in, food on the table every night, a place to sleep out of the wind and the rain.

Then there were the bad things. Things like an angel trying to kill him, him having to turn into a thief and steal from his best friend's family's artwork, the fact that his best friend becomes the killer angel, his girlfriend hates the thief he becomes, his girlfriend's sister loves the thief.

You know.

The little things.

All in all, he was a pretty happy person. He wouldn't change a thing in his life, because the good things overall outweighed the bad things. Besides, he was an optimistically happy person, and usually had a bouncy outlook to any situation. He had an innocence, a pureness that dozens of fights between Krad and Dark had not yet diminished. He was the bright, spunky lad who recovered easily from emotional hurt and physical pain, and dearly loved all of his friends and family.

_…none can tell what is going on behind a porcelain face and glass eyes…_

But inside, behind everything, is he really as happy as it seems? Can he really bounce right back up after he's been knocked down? Has he never thought of giving up his youthful optimism in the face of danger?

There's a part of Niwa Daisuke that's hidden even from Dark, one that no one sees. He hides well behind his smile, but at the times when he wants to cry, he holds it back, because that's not how he's supposed to be. There's a part of him so cleverly hidden behind layers of conscious and subconscious that even if he wanted to, Dark would have to bypass several days’ worth of mental blocks and walls.

Not that Dark wants too.

Dark, too, takes Daisuke at face value. Even though Dark could dig through Daisuke's mind if he wanted to, he doesn't, because the two have an understanding in their relationship. Daisuke will ask no prying questions about Dark's past, and Dark will only read the most prominent thoughts Daisuke thinks. That way, no one is digging too deep into uncharted territory. So both see only the side put forward by the other, and they don't question, because that's what the other wants.

_…the Doll watches the Marionette dance…_

His relationship with Hiwatari Satoshi-kun is strenuous, best described as rough around the edges. The two know who the other is, and rarely discuss it outside of the various museums, but they understand that sometimes, they have to say the things forbidden, and they have to talk about what would otherwise have been left unsaid. So they would talk, through lunch, and as they were walking home. But this contact is forbidden, and they cannot continue, because one alter-ego hates the other, and will kill if able.

_…and fears the Puppeteer who can take it away…_

Krad comes out almost every time there's a notice for Dark. The two fight, and Daisuke really does nothing more than watch the proceedings, because this is between the two angels, not between him and Krad. Though the few times he has met Krad face-to-face, he's scared to death, because he knows that Krad can take his life away, take everything away of his. And he can do nothing, because he can't stop it.

_…and loves the Audience, who takes it home and cares for it…_

And his relationship with Dark is something special. He cannot keep the present thoughts hidden from the thief, but he knows that if he has a problem with something, after Dark has finished laughing, he'll always be there to help. Dark is the older brother figure stuck in his head, and he loves that, because it means that he will always have someone.

_…the first Doll was a puppet that had broken its strings…_

But sometimes, even with all of this, people need time alone. Two of the worst things are not being able to be alone when one wants, and being alone when one doesn't want. The second doesn't apply to Daisuke, but rather, Hiwatari-kun, but the first does. Except for when he's sleeping, he can't walk through the day in his mind without Dark there, reading what's going on. The only thing he can do is fall asleep, and hope that while asleep, he can work through his private problems.

_…after all, it is just a Doll…_

Not that he minds. He doesn't have very many private thoughts that he needs to contemplate on his own. There are his hidden feelings, and eventually, they'll burst out at once, but until then, he doesn't have much to worry or complain about. In the mean time, he just enjoys life as it comes.

_…this is the Doll…_

**XXXX**

_…the Doll watches the battle break out between the Marionette and the Puppeteer…_

Through the eyes of Dark, Daisuke watched Hiwatari-kun struggle against Krad, hands clutched around his head. Ocean eyes were shut tight, and sharp nails were digging into pale blue hair, nearly tearing locks out as the teen fought. Fear and dread rose up in Daisuke's throat, and mentally, his eyes widened as he watched spasms tearing across his friend's body. He knew what would happen. Hiwatari-kun just wasn't strong enough.

_…knowing that, truly, the Marionette has no chance…_

Within minutes, it was over. Blue hair lengthened and shifted into gold, slender frame became longer, leaner. White wings tore out of the back of his shirt, stretching and flexing in the air. Oceanic eyes stayed for a second longer as, even now, he tried to fight, but they quickly disappeared behind a feline's glare.

Dark tensed, darting to the window in a flash. He tossed himself off the sill, his familiar attaching to his back and lifting him through the sky. Behind him, white wings rustled as a figure made of gold launched after him. The two wove, twisted below the stars, one chasing, one evading capture.

_…the Doll takes the Audience…_

Together, the thief and the Tamer dodged away from the angel, desperately trying to avoid any blood. Blood was the last thing they wanted. Blood would make Krad fight all the harder for his final goal.

_…it knows the Puppeteer will hate it…_

Through wine-colored eyes Daisuke saw Dark twist away from the golden ball of energy, hoping to find a way to lose the angel without harming anyone, either watcher or fighter. The angel was obsessed with killing both Dark and Daisuke, and if they didn't do anything soon, both would die. Maybe not tonight, but soon.

With one last twist, Dark zipped away from the museum, losing Krad quickly enough. Without a word, Dark turned back into Daisuke, sending the boy home. They had to find a way to help Hiwatari-kun, and themselves, from Krad.

They had to.

_…so it lives now, unknowingly manipulating more than the Puppeteer…_

**XXXX**

_…the Doll watches, always watches…_

He held back his worry as Hiwatari-kun collapsed beside him, huddling against the wall. Few words penetrated the silence of the rooftop, and Daisuke kept his head bowed over his food, chewing quickly and refilling his mouth quicker. He knew he wanted to ask about his friend, but he knew what would happen. It happened every day.

_…nothing enrages the Puppeteer more than having what once was his taken away…_

Hiwatari-kun brushed of the unspoken concern with a small smile and a wave of his hand. Red eyes watched as the oceanic eyes glazed, a wince periodically crossing his face. The redhead knew his friend was listening to the words of his curse from the way his hands bunched into fists at the words said to him.

_…so the Puppeteer becomes angry…_

Blue eyes opened, flashing gold for the briefest of seconds before going back to their original color. Shaken, Daisuke stood, collecting the garbage from his lunch. He uttered a quick goodbye to Hiwatari-kun, before scampering down the stairwell, shuddering at the idea of Krad coming out at school, and knowing that to keep that from happening, it would be better if he was away from his friend. He wanted to help, but could do nothing.

This was Hiwatari-kun's personal demon, and he couldn't help.

_…and manipulates the Marionette even harder…_

On the rooftop, slender hands nestled a head of icy hair, shadowing his face. How easily Krad could take over, even when he was fighting his hardest. Ocean eyes closed slowly, wanting to cry, but unable to. A shudder ran up his back, and though it was unheard, he whimpered, feeling the ever-present touch of cold fingers wrapped around his neck.

_…forcing the Marionette to slowly start to break…_

They couldn't take much more of this. Daisuke was having a hard time keeping up his happy façade when the imminent danger of Krad was always present. Hiwatari-kun was cracking under the strain of keeping Krad locked up, forcing the angel back whenever Daisuke came into view. And though he was getting stronger against Krad, his strength was nothing compared to the control Krad had over him.

_…all because of a Doll…_

The redhead seated himself in his desk, minutes before the bell rang. He rested his chin on his palm, staring out the window. He knew it was his fault that Hiwatari-kun was having such a problem with Krad, because he knew that he was Hiwatari-kun's trigger. But despite knowing this, he didn't, couldn't take Dark's advice and leave well enough alone. Hiwatari-kun was his friend, and he couldn't just abandon a friend in need. Besides, this was his fault, so he had to try and help when he could.

_…but will do nothing…_

But the feeling of hopelessness didn't go away.

He knew he couldn't help.

_…it can do nothing…_

**XXXX**

Both father and mother stared at Daisuke. The bottle had finally exploded, and all the pent up emotions lashed out, all because his mother had forbade him from seeing Hiwatari-kun. The words rang out in the suddenly silent house, anger pushing them forward. Eventually, the words would stop, and the teen would stomp upstairs and slam the door shut. The anger would fade, and he would creep back down to apologize profusely at his mother for yelling, and he would be forgiven.

_…the Doll has more power than suspected…_

He was the jewel of the family, hiding behind a seamless mask that only rarely did he take off. Now forgiven, he went back to his room, several books from the Niwa library in his arms. He shuffled through the pages, searching for some kind of sign or hint of a way that would help get rid of Krad without hurting Hiwatari-kun.

_…it can hold the attention of the Audience without a stage…_

In the mental recesses of Daisuke's mind, Dark smiled. He loved his Tamer like the little brother he never had, and though he was worried for the boy's safety, he felt a sense of pride at the fact that, though his very life was in danger, Daisuke still wanted to help his friend. Maybe it was because he was in such danger that he was doing this, because if he was in danger, then Hiwatari-kun, too, would be in danger. And Daisuke was fiercely loyal to his friends. The more trouble they were in, the more he wanted to help.

_…and it can break the Marionette until there is nothing more than a shell…_

In a small, white apartment, sprawled across the bed, an exhausted figure lay immobile in the moonlight, glasses glinting as the pale light washed over his body. Krad had been angrier than usual today, because Niwa-kun had wanted to help more, was worried more. Usually, he wasn't exhausted like this unless he had turned into Krad on a night when Dark was thieving. But the mental battle he had gone through today was just as wearing as turning into the angel was. With a sigh, Satoshi closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep and rest his body for another round of battles tomorrow.

_…and it can make the Puppeteer hate…_

With a silent growl, Krad paced angrily in his Tamer's mind. The Niwa brat had torn his Satoshi-sama away from him more today. He had so wanted to tear the boy from limb to limb, but Satoshi-sama had fought with surprising forcefulness today against him. One thing was apparent to him, though. The ruby-eyed teen would steal his Satoshi-sama away if he didn't do something about it. If he didn't kill the brat, he was going to lose his Tamer to the enemy.

He would never allow that.

_…the stage is called Life…_

Four players. All drastically different, each connected by the past, present, and future. In this game, what one does will affect the others, no matter how carefully they guard against it. One will always hurt another, even if what is done is done for the benefit of another. That's the way the game is played. None can truly be happy until one or more of the others is eliminated. But that would make another unhappy.

It's a game of roulette that never ends.

_Let the show begin…_


End file.
